


My Funny Valentine

by freeal



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay, little valentine. Stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> 本文布鲁斯的心思行为颇为异常。可能是因为酒和做梦。
> 
> 对于文本中时间线的不同理解下，可能会存在underage。

杰森说了什么。布鲁斯笑了。

火焰在壁炉中舞蹈，辐射着令人愉快的热度。蝙蝠洞里总是阴暗寒冷的，但布鲁斯喜欢他的书房温暖干燥，他的酒像金属沉甸甸地坠在舌尖，冷且闪闪发亮。

杰森站在书房门口，既没有踏入，可也并不在门外。他的脸藏在门框的阴影里，看不清神色。鸦色的鬓间有什么东西反着金色的光。

那是上午剪彩仪式上爆开的礼花吗？当布鲁斯回想起来，杰森确实就站在手持礼花的侍者身边。他一向不喜欢这种热闹的庆典，在宴会上用窗帘作掩护躲进衣帽间，在表演中途借口去洗手间，永远巴不得逃得越远越好。

或许那只是夜巡的残留物。今夜一个微不足道的小贼把他们引进一座圣诞商品工厂。他不慎碰翻了一堆彩球，杰森则一脚踩进了假雪花堆。可以说那建筑本身就是一个巨大的玻璃雪花球，布鲁斯相当肯定阿尔弗雷德今夜会在他们的制服上发现一整个圣诞节用量的亮片，而他不会高兴。

那么杰森一定是在洗澡时马虎了，他想。杰森不喜欢在淋浴间里花太多时间，像是害怕因为浓厚的蒸汽窒息一般，总是湿淋淋地走出来，才站在寒冷的空气里擦干头发和身体。

可他喜欢浴缸的奢侈与寂静。布鲁斯同样会偶然纵容自己，让热水长时间环抱着酸痛的身体，但他不像杰森那样，一连几十分钟地呆在那里，半躺着，让自己尽可能地浸进去，几乎溺毙其中。他的头发在水中柔软地散开，蓝色的眼珠在眼眶里颤动着，一不小心就会滴落下来。他的皮肤一点点发白，变皱。那些无法消去的疤痕，浸在水里时，也随时可以溶去。

今夜杰森没有跨进浴缸。布鲁斯能够如此断言。因为他就在这里。

只是须臾之间——半掩的门大敞开来，走道里的冷风流进室内，他就站在那里，理所应当地倚在门框一侧。他也许应该为此斥责他，布鲁斯半心半意地想着，如果这个习惯没有受到他长久的纵容的话。

杰森从不敲门。他要么决不出现，要么就像这样，冒失地直接闯进。在大宅里，几乎任何地方。

可他从未踏进过布鲁斯的卧室。在杰森刚刚住进大宅的那几个月里，深夜时分，布鲁斯常常会在脚步声中醒来。一个星期后，他学会不再起身查看，转而躺在原地静静聆听。他任由自己追随脚步的路线，在裹着地毯的地板上徐徐前进，探索这座古老的宅邸。接着——那声音消失了。

极度的寂静中，布鲁斯听见书房里座钟的走动，窗外细草被微风扰动。杰森就站在他的门外，一呼一吸。

他从没告诉杰森自己知道这件事。

现在他想起他们片刻之前还在争执些什么——他们之间的争吵常常无关紧要。太久的相处中，太多意见被交换，太多话题被探讨。而最坏的情况下还能发生什么呢？没有什么能将他们分开。

什么都不能将他们分开除了他们自己。

布鲁斯不确定杰森是否愿意留在这里。

 

*

 

他带杰森去吃晚饭。

他带杰森奔赴一场又一场隆重的晚宴。

宾客们从冒着气泡的香槟上方垂下眼睛，打量这个阿尔弗雷德轻易就塞进马甲与领结里的街头小子，这名新“奇迹男孩”。他们纷纷感叹他与迪克的相似之处，和蔼地询问他年纪与学业，赞美他乌黑的发色——就像从东方来的芳香檀木，夜晚神秘的幕布。还有那双与布鲁斯如出一辙的蓝色双目……

“告诉我，布鲁斯，这恐怕又是你在某处打破的一颗芳心吧？”穿着昂贵丝绸的夫人戏谑地眨眨眼睛。

人群像是训练有素的乐队，齐声轻笑起来。布鲁斯的笑声在这合奏中就像是顺滑的提琴。

杰森碰碰布鲁斯的手肘：”我想自己转转。“

布鲁斯说注意安全。

浸泡在香水与雪茄烟气中，宴会就这样不留痕迹地流逝。一切绵里藏针的暗示，不见天日的交易，都只是银盘旁的调味品……宴会进入微醺的后半段。穿过发皱的花边与松开的领结，口齿不清的寒暄，花费整整二十分钟，布鲁斯才在阳台的角落找到杰森。沁人心脾的夜风中，他坐在石栏杆上，已经彻底将丝绸夫人迷住，循循善诱，让她吐露连她都不知道自己还记得的细枝末节。

布鲁斯安静地接近。他能看到，夫人手中的饮料已经从香槟换成某种用伏特加打底的甜腻鸡尾酒。杰森可能也喝了一些。他的脸颊发红，领结松了开来，骤然投来的目光却像夫人指间的玻璃一般寒冷：“我在这儿呢，布鲁斯。太巧了，我们正说到你和迪克……”

布鲁斯无法分辨他话语中毫无感情的音调。他不知道他听到了什么。

夫人摇晃着转过头来，她的妆容已经有些晕染开来了。布鲁斯让自己微笑：“我本不该打扰，可谁能料到呢，这么快就到了年轻人该休息的时间……”他轻巧地把一只手臂插进两人之间的空隙。“这些美好的夜晚，总是过早逝去。现在，夫人……”

杰森敏捷地跳下栏杆。

“别当个扫兴的讨厌鬼，韦恩。是啊，我说的正是你。”夫人推着他的肩膀，不满地抱怨着。可她已经作出了退让的姿态，甚至容许他把自己手中的杯子取走……酒意阑珊，现在她不需要任何人。

布鲁斯带着杰森离开了。

他们并肩走下扇形阶梯。越过修剪整齐的灌木丛，已经能够望见正在车门边等待的阿尔弗雷德。

“如果你想要认识迪克，大可以来问我。我也可以安排你们见面……”布鲁斯试探地止住脚步，回头看向落后一步的养子。

他们没走得太远，都还留在背后建筑投下辉耀的光晕里。退场宾客们零零星星地从他们身边走过，交换着轻巧的评论。乐声和厅堂里的闲聊隐约可闻。 从布鲁斯的角度看来，杰森背着光，阴影遮住了他的神情，暧昧不清。

片刻之后，杰森才嘲弄地笑了一声：“得了，布鲁斯，别自作多情了。你总得让我和陌生人找些谈资。”接着便双手插兜，飞快地朝着阿尔弗雷德走去。

等布鲁斯也坐进车里，杰森已经闭上了眼睛。他看上去确实十分疲惫。在日后的宴会上，杰森再也没有表现出与这一夜相衬的口才与魅力。最终，他留下的口碑和记忆不可避免地淡去，所有人都忘了这个黑发蓝眼的街头男孩，就好像他从来没有存在过一样。

如果布鲁斯仔细思考这种可能，他也许会感到将他血液冻结的恐惧。

可没人知道未来会发生什么，布鲁斯也毫不例外。这一刻，哥谭流动的夜色中，他只是在想，总有一天。犯着所有人都会犯的错。

他想他总有一天能够理解今夜的杰森。毕竟他就在他身边，哪儿也没去。全世界所有的时间都是他们的。

 

*

 

对布鲁斯来来去去的女伴，杰森大部分时候看上去并不在意。

他一开始会抱怨她们在走道里发出的轻声惊叫和咯咯傻笑，对洗衣房中纤小脆弱的衣物和女士香水皱起眉头。可一小段时间过后，他甚至不屑于在厨房里越过咖啡机瞥上一眼。

布鲁斯对此颇为理解。

她们实在太多了，在巨大基数的前提下，也太过于相似。你先是渐渐记不得她们的名字，接着是相貌，最后连具体个数也彻底模糊。

每一位情人都多少具备一些讨人喜欢的品格，而最可悲者，也起码在外型上赏心悦目。在布鲁斯漫长的交游史里，他甚至一度订婚，但他是否真的考虑过婚姻？不太可能。布鲁斯肩上负载着远远重于个人的职责，或是像杰森乐于指出的那样，是一种基于自我救赎的牺牲。

布鲁斯记得有一段时间杰森曾对赛琳娜表现出让人侧目的反感。可随着时间推移，这份针对的敌意又悄无声息地淡去。每当他谈起赛琳娜——或是她在夜晚的称号，总是带着淡淡讽意，那提醒着布鲁斯曾几何时他们在夜色中交换的只字片语，绵长的引诱与追逐……血液在皮肤下因这一切发烫沸腾。可是赛琳娜与他也最终厌恶了这场永无止尽的游戏，他们都有着更重要、更急迫、更致命的使命要去执行，不会有任何一人在这道路上将他们阻止，不是对方，不是任何一位情人。

她们来来去去，没有人比杰森更明白这一点。

“你知道，她们总有一天会发现的。”某个清晨，杰森正往面包上抹黄油，突然冲着刚走进厨房的导师说道。

“她们？”布鲁斯用手掌揉搓干涩的双眼，擦过下颌上刚冒头的胡茬。

“你的姑娘们。她们会发现的。”杰森解释道，黄油刀凭空挥舞了一下。

“发现什么？”

“你心不在焉。”

布鲁斯垮下肩膀，“哦……”他简单地回答，继续拖着步子慢慢向冰箱走去。

“不，我是指……”杰森急躁地扬起眉毛，他想要获得布鲁斯的注意力时总会这么做。“她们中间总有一个会发现不对劲，对吧？我见过你那种神情，事实上，见得太多了，看着某个不存在的东西，好像要从那里凭空瞪出一个哥谭市一样……”*

“的确如此？”布鲁斯转头看着他，肩膀又紧绷起来。

现在杰森知道他开始犯思虑过度那一套老毛病了。如果置之不理，这样下去结局大致会以所有人都倒了大霉但性命无忧而告终。

“算了。忘了我说的话吧。”他舔着嘴唇内侧，最终还是放弃了。“我是说，的确，她们可能会注意到你的心跑得远远的。可谁不知道？布鲁斯·韦恩就是头谁也拴不住的野马。她们可能会以为你派对玩得太疯，曼哈顿喝得太多，或是为自己卖弄风骚的同伴牵肠挂肚追悔莫及，但她们不可能猜到你真正在想什么。说真的，布鲁斯，除了我，又有谁会猜到呢？”

布鲁斯盯着水槽里的某个点，没有说话。杰森冲着口腔里已经开始麻木的那一点咬了下去。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯才回过神，拉开冰箱门，拿出一个用保鲜膜包着的BLT。

杰森拿起已经冷透的面包片。的确如此。杰森与那些女伴们间存在着的根本区别，在于当布鲁斯从他们眼前移开目光，露出仿佛不在此处的神情时，女伴们所在意的或许是他并没有想着自己，而杰森知道他的心因何离他而去。

 

*

 

蝙蝠侠不过情人节，布鲁斯知道杰森知道这一点。

这是一次寻常的夜巡，一个寻常的二月十三日。明晚布鲁斯与某位芭蕾舞演员有约，内容包含昂贵的晚餐、香槟与一夜春宵。浪漫而无趣。布鲁斯不打算令她失望，可也不希望激起过多兴趣。

“我与你，布鲁斯，我们在女人身上趣味相仿。”他的一名友人如此评论。“柔软。灵活。”他说，“我必须坦陈，她们所能弯折的角度着实让我食髓知味。”

“太多肌肉。”另一名则这么说，“个人看法，当然了。过于干瘦。一个男人总是想要有些地方能牢牢……布鲁斯，你是否同意？”

被点名者抬起眼睛，一副全然无辜且无知的样子。“我挺喜欢她。”他最终说。

“哈！全哥谭又有谁不知道呢？毕竟，在这么多人选中间，你单单挑中了这位陪你度过那特殊的夜晚……”第三位用手肘轻敲他的肋骨，微微倾斜杯口，“这当然能说明些问题。这样吧，我提议，这一轮让我们为布鲁斯碰杯，致布鲁斯，致他幸运的女伴。致爱情。”

“致布鲁斯。”

“致健康。”

“致一个难忘的情人节。”

情人节的真正含义为何，偶尔布鲁斯允许自己对此感到疑惑。

他想着这件事。

他从酒会中悄无声息地走开，解开让他喉头发痒的领结，一件件把自己武装起来，酒会熏人的气味终于被机油和金属所掩盖。当他化身哥谭的黑夜，在城市上空飞行，像一片乌云般降落。当他把毒枭的手下扔进垃圾堆，把因为恐惧颤抖的嘴唇摁在沾满黏液的墙壁上，他抛不开这个念头。

枪声在头顶响起，他向前翻滚，心中默数：一、二、三……

“罗宾，屋顶的枪手。三名。”

“我来搞定西面，”罗宾冷静地回应。他躲进屋顶的盲点，拽起披风挡在身前，后退两步，举起蝙蝠镖，“瞧啊……”遥控蝙蝠镖诡异地贴着墙壁无声飞行，枪手对于即将到来的危险一无所知。他盯着脚下轻雾弥漫的暗巷，谨慎地搜寻目标，突然之间，手腕传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，接着是麻木，在他意识到发生了什么之前，枪支便已脱手而出——

“瞧啊！看到我刚刚做了什么吗？”

杰森欢呼一声，伸手去捡掉在脚边的战利品。

布鲁斯拦住他。“只差一点，掉在这里的就是他的脑浆。罗宾，你太过急躁。”

“他会活着。”罗宾白色的镜片冰冷无情。“如果你不知道，在街上，我们管这叫仁慈。”

他们一言不发地继续投入战斗。

布鲁斯忘不掉那件事。

当他们在墙面上爬行，像是两只真正的噩梦中的怪物。当他们抓住枪手的脚踝，当尖叫声响起，当他挥出一个左勾拳，当枪托撞在罗宾的下巴上，坚硬的一声钝响。当他们把两具昏迷不醒的身体绑在水箱上，当杰森扯下眼罩擦拭渗进去的汗水，当他用沾着血腥的嘴唇亲吻他——

布鲁斯想不通情人节有何含义。

他们同时射出钩索，从楼顶跳下。

布鲁斯齿间还有杰森血液的味道。

他想要告诉他这是错误的。他想着等到他们回到蝙蝠洞，他必须和杰森进行一次漫长或是短暂，却注定痛苦的谈话。他要让他明白这一切不能继续下去，因为他是他的养子，还因为他是他的助手，因为……数不胜数的原因。愚蠢的，冷酷的，拒绝他却不让他离去的原因。

杰森在十英尺前轻巧地翻了一个跟头，绿色的披风翻飞，打碎了断断续续传来的笑声。

布鲁斯不相信自己能对这样的杰森说出这些理由中任何一个。

通过听觉增强装置的某个特定档位，布鲁斯可以清晰地辨识出一英里内的耳语声。这有助于捕捉犯罪的蛛丝马迹。夜巡中，他总是侧耳倾听哥谭的絮语。

此时，当他们在二月十四日凌晨的哥谭夜空中穿梭，布鲁斯听见婴儿哭闹声的背景下青年男女互道“情人节快乐”；接通Skype的声音紧接着是“嗨……哦，你是不是睡了？”然后是“对不起，只是想告诉你情人节快乐，哥谭这里已经二月十四号了”；他听见篝火的噼啪响动，易拉罐敲击，多声部歌唱，“我爱你”和“情人节快乐”。

人们会在同一天里集体庆祝自己的爱情，这是人世间又一件古怪至极的事情。

布鲁斯看着脚下灯火渐亮的哥谭。他们快到韦恩塔了。

情人节——圣瓦伦丁节的故事，按照传说所言，是残忍与伤感的。它纪念的并非爱情，而是为成全爱情挺身而出的殉难者。互道做我的瓦伦丁，无异于请对方为自己的爱情牺牲。

但布鲁斯知道的比固守陈规要多得多。词义永远是流动的，在千万人口中不断变换形态。人名是其间最典型的例证：青少年佩戴自己名字的项链，印刷著名运动员姓名的上衣销售一空，热恋中刻上皮肤的情人姓名。有些名字成为一个品牌，一个象征，一个梦境。像是韦恩。像是瓦伦丁。

像是杰森。

杰森，当布鲁斯想着这个词，他才发觉这个名字所蕴含的意义。这不止是一个呼唤，让杰森从书本里抬起头；不仅是一个提醒，让杰森在慈善活动时靠近他，朝着镜头展露笑容；不是一个斥责，让杰森在溺毙之前从愤怒之海中浮出喘息。这是一个名字，是一个人，是一个咒语。

杰森，杰森，杰森，呼唤三次就能将他从阴间唤醒。**

布鲁斯并不想发动一场关于词义的辩论。他只是无法甩掉这个念头，他只是想——它可以属于我吗？

偶尔，他会允许自己在心里想，杰森。

他看向杰森的背影。翻飞的披风仿佛羽毛毫无重量，令他禁不住伸手碰触。杰森，杰森。他小小的瓦伦丁。

 

*

 

大部分义警都是厨房里的罪犯。

迪克曾经烧掉整整半间厨房。阿尔弗雷德声称，如果不是大宅防火系统有着韦恩科技的保障，迪克会毁掉半间大宅捎带一个停车场，连管家本人都无力回天。

关于布鲁斯的事迹阿尔弗雷德就不那么乐于透露了，大概是出于现任家主威严的考虑。可就他宁愿生咽药片也不肯起身找水的气度来看，布鲁斯也不是厨房的常客。

杰森本人同样说不上多么成功。他曾经连续一个月烤糊面包片，面包机厂商的售后人员对这种事为何能够发生毫无头绪。***

某次布鲁斯独自融化了整整一板巧克力而没有发生任何意外，无论是阿尔弗雷德，还是杰森和迪克，都觉得难以置信。具体布鲁斯想要拿它做什么已经不可考，当阿尔弗雷德介入的时候他已经在里面加了肉桂和白兰地，一切皆有可能。

不幸的是，一通电话打断了这次烹饪走向史诗般成功的脚步。挂断电话后，布鲁斯换上特定的阴沉表情洗手准备离去，罔顾自己同时在交代管家把巧克力妥善处理，还穿着他的家居裤和拖鞋。

不出乎大多数人意料的是，管家通常是一座大宅中最为繁忙的人物。身为布鲁斯·韦恩的管家就更是如此。

首先，他缺乏足够的人手帮助自己。韦恩大宅是一座令人生畏的建筑，即使其中绝大多数房间都被蒙上防尘罩，进入了长久的待机，维系这宅邸正常运作也是一件规模浩大的工作。更何况，他们不能过度依赖清洁团队的帮助，它的主人向来是一位极其注重个人隐私的绅士。最后也是最重要的一点，阿尔弗雷德·便尼沃斯是蝙蝠侠在基地最忠实的副手。他为蝙蝠侠提供情报，嫁接通话，操控装备，还要帮助他修补制服，带来剧烈运动后的食品、药物以及辛辣点评。你不能指望这样一个人物事事亲历亲为，或是过度追求完美。

这就是为什么阿尔弗雷德惯于采购大量冷冻食品，放任家主扔掉仍有补救余地的衣物，或是在此时把巧克力浆直接倒进模具塞入冰箱。他习惯性拿出了带有蝙蝠标志的模具，这块巧克力从而逃脱下次情人节被丢给当天女伴的命运。

它后来被训练过后饥肠辘辘的杰森一口气吃掉了。

 

*

 

布鲁斯欣赏杰森身上很多特质。

他欣赏杰森目标明确，一旦出发绝不回头。他把房间整理得井井有条，珍视属于自己的任何一件东西。在课堂、训练场和实战里都成绩斐然。

他不需为此寻找任何借口。

问题从来都不是出在这些品质上面。杰森令他不安，这还是他能想到的最为温和的措辞。很长一段时间以来，只要他们呆在对方身边二十分钟以上，既不在对阵敌人，也没在进行紧张到无法喘息的训练，他们就必然会陷入争执。

争执的内容多种多样。各类无足轻重或是伤及原则的话题。有的时候布鲁斯也会疑惑，这究竟是因为他们美德差别过大，还是缺陷太过相似，才会造成如此频繁的冲突。

布鲁斯想要相信这不是他们任何一个人的错。

今天他们再次重蹈覆辙。杰森愤怒又沮丧地举着双手。他的护具全都扔在了地上。

“我已经满足了你提出的所有条件，你为什么还不满意？”

“蝙蝠侠不是因为满意才成为蝙蝠侠的。任何一个角色都是如此。”

他就此转过身不再言语，直到静默的思索，悉悉索索的收拾，最后是稳定的脚步声完全消失，才抬起头，面对管家讽刺的逼视。

“向来不缺真知灼见，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的眉毛不赞成地高高挑起，“可难道不嫌过于严苛了吗？”

“目前为止他都做得不错。”布鲁斯承认。“但他完全可以做得更好。”

“他当然会了。我们都知道陶德少爷学习的劲头是怎么样的。容我大胆猜测，一句对他努力的肯定并不会造成太大伤害？”

“他需要的是内在的驱动。”他毫不畏缩地说道，对此深信无疑，“只有他自己才能让他走得更远。”

”我的确没在这儿看到有什么驱动力。“管家冷冰冰地说，”看来我也不该怪他不常下来寻找了。“

管家走开了。

只有当阿尔弗雷德提起，他才意识到他已经很久都没有在夜巡之外见过杰森了。

也许是因为他太忙着独自度过青春期。杰森还在上学，一种布鲁斯本人已经淡忘的经历——为了额外的学分而放弃夜巡，飞快地跳级，弥补没有受过恰当教育的时光……有时布鲁斯在夜巡中途看着杰森，想象着他穿着帽衫的样子，从校门里走出来，一语不发地蹦上汽车后座。他还是会对杰森的年轻感到吃惊。他怎么能这么做？

从什么时候起他开始把孩子送进战场，让稚嫩的皮肤包裹在盔甲和凯夫拉尔中？接着他想起杰森是街头的孩子，渴望力量的血液会永远在他身体里咆哮，他总会找到一种方法使布鲁斯让步。

屈服。

他把这些微小、无关紧要的课题带回家。说来有趣，有一次那课题是关于“什么是爱”，杰森在更衣间里随口提起，他准备用一大串名著的引用敷衍过去，从莎士比亚开始，用“当我们在讨论爱情时我们在讨论什么”作结，只提及众所周知的作品，只讨论陈词滥调，将话题局限在安全的范围中间……最后他确实也这么做了。

这是个令人局促不安的问题。什么是爱？你没办法定义它——甚至无法真正地说出来。你可以说“我欣赏你的乐观”，或是“我敬佩你的学识”，却永远无法告诉别人你是为了什么爱着他们的。最重要的总是那些说不出来的东西，正如不管阿尔弗雷德如何认为，布鲁斯很清楚他的话总是没错。他太聪明了。他的错误总在他没说出来的事情上面。

有一些话布鲁斯绝不会说。他不会和阿尔弗雷德讨论，永远也不会让杰森知晓。

这些事情他无法解释。就像他没法回答杰森的质问：“怎样才能让你满意？”当布鲁斯对自己都永不满足，他又该说些什么呢？人本身就是贪婪的？当目光捕捉之后，便必然想要靠近，靠近之后渴求触摸，触摸了则企图占有？他当然可以这么说。可他能说的不会是杰森想要的答案。

杰森难道就曾经满足过吗？当布鲁斯看着他，经过这么长时间，早已明白他看着的是杰森为他竖起的壁垒。同一时间，他见到他的敌意，他的饥饿。杰森对他提出一样又一样要求，挑起一次又一次对抗，总有一天，等他真正失望之后，将会头也不回地离去。他让他如此不安。

布鲁斯喜欢杰森好斗，言辞锋利。他本能般的领地意识，无法抑制的渴望，难以填补的空洞。

对此他找不出任何借口。

布鲁斯喜欢看到杰森穿着便服走在外面的街道上。年轻，自由，未经稀释的阳光松弛地落在他肩上。仿佛万千次生命中仅有这一刻，他同这个世界互不欠缺，也无需与自身争执不休。

这景象让他不自觉间痛苦不已。

 

*

 

布鲁斯会做这些可怕的梦。这些恐怖的，荒唐的，骇人听闻的梦境。

梦里杰森鲜血淋漓地躺在他的怀里，冰冷僵硬，再也不会睁开眼睛。他梦见自己站在雨里，看着一块写着杰森名字的墓碑。他像一个发狂的人那样，赤手挖开脚下的墓土，指甲爆裂，血肉和泥水混在一块，最终却打开了一副空空的棺木。当他在暴雨里站起身来，茫然四顾，一副腐烂的骷髅就站在墓碑旁朝着他吃吃发笑。

骷髅告诉他：“人生不过是一场游戏……这次你输了。”接着便像是泥塑般在雨中溶化而去。****

这梦里还有他梦见自己在地狱中漫无目的地行走，空洞的眼眶里燃着地狱烈火的杰森向他扑来：为什么你不救我……为我报仇！布鲁斯！布鲁斯！暴涨的火焰也沾染到他身上，当他的皮肤在烈火中滋滋作响，那份痛楚只有心碎可以比拟。

他不知道自己为什么会做这样的梦，他真的不知道。也许那些都是梦造出的梦，也许他就活在梦中的梦中。

一次次他在发皱的床单上冷汗涔涔地醒来，在夜空无言的凝视下大口喘气。他从很久以前就学会不为噩梦尖叫，夭折在喉咙里的吼声钻进他冰凉的皮肤，合着每一次心脏搏动，令他全身刺痛。

他躺在自己噩梦的碎片里，劝说自己不要起身去打开走廊另一边的房门。他想象那扇门里杰森正沐浴在此时洒在他床边同样的月光中熟睡，没有烦忧，永远年轻。有时他能在这样的幻想中缓缓睡去，可是大多数这样的夜晚，他只是望着天花板，在清醒中一遍遍重温梦境。

每一个噩梦后的清晨，当他再次见到杰森，那都像一个崭新的奇迹。他带着惊奇看向餐桌对面困倦不堪或是精力充沛的脸庞，讶异于他的年轻和生命力。

对于他的目光，杰森回以疑惑可是充满挑衅的神情。那神情就像是只要他想他就能做成任何事，可那也预示着世间一切不祥，一切人所能体会的痛楚。

吼叫声又在他的皮肤下面鼓动，令他想要伸出手去抓住杰森，与命运抢夺他一般，将他留在自己身边。

他希望他留在这里永不离开，但又隐隐意识到，也许他应该逃离永远不再回来。

 

*

 

杰森站在门框的一线阴影里。既没有踏入，可也并不在门外。

不久前他们还在争执。

杰森发间某处闪闪发亮。

布鲁斯无法抛开一个念头。

留下来吧，他想。我应该把你隐藏在黑暗里，这样世界就永远不能夺走你。我应该把你冻结在阳光里，这样时间就永远不会找到你。

留下来吧，他想。留在我身边，分享我的生活。每一个夜晚。每一个黎明。就这样当那不可避免的时刻最终来临——所有人都明白一切不可善终，留在我身边，看着我的身体松懈，意识逐渐模糊。

留下来吧。他伸出手。

杰森径直向他走来。

他迅速逼近布鲁斯所在的扶手椅，站在他膝盖之间，低下头，两手像鬼魂一样在他肩膀上方浮游。布鲁斯微微仰脸，跳动的炉火下，他的眼睛是盛在眼眶中的一汪液体。他伸出两根手指，拂过杰森的鬓间。

杰森歪过脸追逐着他的手掌。

现在他已经取下了那枚困扰他许久的发光物，它在指尖的触感坚硬却易碎。杰森将把一只膝盖放置在花纹已经磨损的坐垫上，嘴唇凑近耳侧，就像在嗅闻他身上的气味一样。

“为什么你不碰我？”

“谈话没有结束。”

“我们已经谈过很多次了。”

“显然还不够多。”

“你觉得是什么让我们这么长时间以来都无法达成一致？因为我们都太过固执，还是说同样地缺乏说服力？”

“因为这是个艰难的决定。”

“你变得太老了。不该有什么事对你是艰难的。”

“向来如此。”

“我不觉得今晚有任何人会让步。”杰森判断。“但你可以碰触我。就现在。这个决定再简单不过。”

没有多米诺面具上镜片的遮蔽，杰森眼里倒映着滚烫的炉火。那火焰给他的脸颊染上一丝不存在的血色。他看上去就像一只无法安息的鬼魂。

布鲁斯知道这不是一个邀请。不全是。杰森又在挑战他，推挤他的界限，尝试自己能走到多远。也许这就是为什么他们挣扎着维持到了今天。一切尚未结束。

他还没有碰触到他，布鲁斯告诉自己，还有机会，也许他能够全身而退。眼下，杰森正在他的身边，触手可及。他没有太多时间了。永恒的泡沫已经破碎。别无他日，只剩今朝。

他放开手指，任由那个发光物掉落在地。

游移不定的双手立刻落在他的肩膀上。杰森开始把身体的重量向膝盖倾斜，急切地迎向他的触摸。即使那只是在腰背部摊开的手掌，只是小臂被轻柔握住，这一点也不容辩驳：这是杰森的胜利。得意的笑容软化了年轻的脸颊和眼睛，像是火焰化解冰块。杰森的手臂穿过他的颈后，进一步贴了过来，不经意间，碰翻了安歇在茶几上的酒杯。

一瞬间，橡木，蜂蜜，水果，香草，所有气味一股脑地冲了上来。深色的酒液一半直接泼进壁炉里，令那本就过于高耸的火舌又跳跃了几寸，另一半液体在茶几上流动，漫过边缘，落在他的裤子上。浸湿的布料贴着他的大腿，像是皮肤一样具有温度。杰森无声地笑了起来。他说了什么，布鲁斯便笑了。

杰森凑过来吻他。

他把酒杯放得离火炉太近，于是酒液变得温热。

他让杰森靠得离火太近。

于是他开始燃烧。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> * Batman Black&White #6 - Bruce "But when we're alone is like...he's not really there...like his mind is somewhere else."  
> ** Beetlejuice（1988） "The only way he can be brought back is by calling his name three times. "  
> *** Lil' Gotham #12 该issue常被认为是Jason更擅长烹饪的证据，可后来Jason用来攻击Tim的烤面包片明显已经烤糊了。  
> **** Batman#617( Batman-Hush ) "Life's just a game, Batman...And this time, you lose."
> 
> 标题与简介来自歌曲My Funny Valentine。  
> 文中提到的情人节起源故事，就像大部分传说一样，实际上是复杂且不牢靠的。这里取了一个简化版本。别在意。


End file.
